Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress structure, and more particularly to a foldable mattress, which can be folded into a compact unit for storage and transportation.
Description of Related Arts
Mattresses provide a comfortable platform for a sleeper residing thereon. However, they are large and bulky for transportation. Since the mattresses are manufactured in certain standard sizes, such as from a twin size to a king size, they are often too bulky to carry into a room through a small hallway or a door of a building. In addition, it is always a problem for the mattress manufacturers to transport the mattresses from the factory to the warehouse or the retail store, and for the mattress distributors to ship the mattresses from the warehouse or the retail store to the end user.
Accordingly, a mattress generally comprises a top layer, a bottom layer, and a spring support supported between the top and bottom layers to define a center spring supporting area, such that the spring support can only support the center portion of the mattress when the user resides thereon. In other words, there is no support at the peripheral portion of the mattress. Especially when the user sits on the peripheral portion of the mattress, the peripheral portion of the mattress will be collapsed. In order to solve the problem, the mattress further includes a peripheral supporting board supported between the top and bottom layers at the peripheral portion of the mattress. The peripheral supporting board is rigid enough to retain the shape of the mattress. Therefore, it is impossible to fold up the mattress into a compact size.